


Unseen

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Conversations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success is not as sweet as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: The Price of Success.

Panting, Goku wiped sweat from his forehead, eye's still locked on his opponent. They had been sparring for over six hours now, both men worn out from their ordeal.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta stated, “Something is off about your ki.”

Goku sighed, lowering himself to the ground to collapse on the dirt. Vegeta landed next to him, looking down at his fallen foe with a malicious grin.

“Giving up so easily?” He teased, observing the short puffs of breath escaping the younger Saiyans lips rapidly.

“I'm tired Vegeta.”

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the low class Saiyan, surprised by his words. He was not an idiot, he read the double meaning in the powerful words. Feeling suddenly overcome with the revelation, Vegeta sat next to his counterpart, continuing to watch the man quivering with exhaustion. He had seen this before, when warriors exerted themselves to the limits, pushing it to far and snapping internally.

“You'll be fine Kakarot, It's a phase. You will overcome this.” Vegeta forced out, gritting his teeth at how pathetic he sounded, offering support to the man he once vowed to kill. Goku shook his head, his eye's glazing over as he turned to look at the prince.

“I can't do it anymore...” His voice cracked as he pulled his hands to his head, ruffling them through the dark spiky mess. Vegeta watched carefully, noting the signs he'd previously seen of warriors reaching their limits. A feeling of dread built in his gut, twisting like a knife.

“We need you Kakarot. I demand that you stay strong.”

Goku looked off into the distance, seeming to be miles away in his head.

“You don't know what it's like Vegeta...Becoming a God changed me...” His voice was barely a whisper, but the prince's finely tuned Saiyan hearing caught it, as if he had been shouting it. He waited for the rage to build in his chest, but it never came. He couldn't be mad at Kakarot anymore, He no longer hated the low class wretch, He envied him.

“It should have been me at any rate.” Vegeta growled, his fingers clenching into a fist.

“Be careful what you wish for Vegeta...”

The prince snarled, not believing his hearing.

“How can you say that? You'd take it back? What a load of rubbish.”

Goku pulled at the grass absentmindedly. The drive for more power was still strong within him, but he couldn't deny it any longer – He had pushed it too far. The power was breaking him.

“I'm never around for my family.” Goku stated, the guilt flooding through him the moment he admitted the words. Vegeta snorted.

“We're warriors. It is meant to be this way.”

“The power destroys you Vegeta...” Goku replied, regaining the longing look on his face.

“What are you trying to say Kakarot?” Vegeta hissed.

“I will help you reach the God form...But if you do, You'll never be the same.”

Vegeta stared at his rival with a look of apprehension. Perhaps Kakarot was lying to him, merely trying to deter him from surpassing him in power. If this was the case – It would not work. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, becoming impatient, needing to know what the effects of the power level were.

“Tell me. What will happen to me.”

Goku sighed deeply.

“You will lose everything. Nothing will please you anymore, Not until you reach that next level. Your loved one's will start to resent you, because you'll no longer have time for them. You'll envy all those around you, because you cannot reach the God level by yourself. The power's never truly your's Vegeta. It destroys you.”

Vegeta slipped deep into his mind, weighing his options carefully.

“No amount of success is worth the price you'll pay Vegeta. It's the unseen burden.” Goku muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the dark side of success. Let me know what you think, your opinions are appreciated :)


End file.
